One More Cherub
by chrissygirl123
Summary: As Kerry tries her best to save her CHERUB career, another child joins CHERUB, but not in a conventional way.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday mornings. Usually an ideal opportunity for cherubs to have a lie in, as there weren't any lessons on Sundays. However, this wasn't the case for Kerry, who, for nearly three weeks had woken up feeling sick. She couldn't do what she normally did, which was lying in bed feeling warm and cosy, she had to rush to the toilet to throw up. It wasn't fair: she was the only one on campus to get this horrible stomach bug, which had overlapped the New Year. After she got dressed, she watched some TV, because it was really early and she knew none of her friends would be down at breakfast yet. At half nine she turned off the TV, then went along the corridor to her boyfriend, James', room. She knocked and a voice answered, "Come in,". Kerry entered. "James, do you want to go to breakfast now? I'm starving,"

"You're _always _starving," James moaned. He had been playing on his play station, but had paused the game to answer. Kerry gave him her best puppy eye look. "Alright." He switched off the games console.

As it was Sunday, a full English breakfast was on offer. Kerry and James got the same, which was unusual because Kerry never usually ate as much as James - he ate in what Kerry called 'elephant portions'. She had two slices of toast, a fried egg, baked beans, bacon, a sausage and two hash browns.

"You will never finish that in a million years," James said as they sat down with the gang - Callum, Connor, Gabrielle, and Kyle. Bruce was the only one missing as he was away on a mission.

"Like I said, I'm starving," Kerry began to tuck into her breakfast. The gang watched in amazement at Kerry, who normally at the least amount of everyone, clean her plate and go back for seconds.

Kyle couldn't help but put in a smart-ass comment whilst Kerry was coming back with her seconds. "You might want to slow down Kerry, as you'll end up bigger than James, which is saying something."

All but James and Kerry laughed. "Ha, ha, Kyle, my sides are splitting that's so funny," James said sarcastically.

"With all that food in your belly you certainly will, mate," Kyle said.

James turned to Kerry. "Seriously, where do you put it? I mean, there's enough for two! A few weeks ago you struggled to finish a Big Mac and large fries from McDonalds."

At this, Kerry put down her knife and fork, and ran from the cafeteria before anyone could say anything. She quickly got a 'town pass', which allowed her to go into town, and caught the bus. Then she headed towards the nearest Sainsbury's. She founds what she was looking for. She was still hungry, so she bought herself a couple of chocolate bars too. When she put the item through the till, the cashier gave her a strange look.

"It's, um, for my mum." Kerry hated lying, but sometimes it had to be done. After paying she went to the Sainsbury's toilets. She locked the door, then took out the pregnancy test. One minute later, she was ready to faint. It was positive. She did it again to check, and she got the same result. She began to panic, and was hyperventilating. She would almost certainly be kicked out of CHERUB for this. Why did she agree to James' suggestion? Because it was Christmas, she'd had a little bit of champagne (smuggled in by Kyle) and at the time it had seemed like a good idea, that's why.

"Are you alright, dear?" a middle aged female voice asked.

"Um, fine," Kerry croaked, because she had a dry throat. This was a complete and utter lie. Kerry felt worse than she had done when she had woken up, and that was bad enough. She took a few deep breaths and unlocked the door.

* * *

Kerry stormed through James' bedroom door. James was watching TV. He was fairly used to Kerry getting angry, on account of him always copying her homework, so he remained calm.

"Hey, Kerry," he said, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen. She ignored him, then slapped him on the cheek. "Owww! What was that for? It really hurt!" James looked at her as if she was insane. He hadn't done anything, had he? He'd only asked her to check his history essay, but that was three days ago.

"For being you!" Kerry shouted.

"You, know, Kerry, I can't help that," James said as if Kerry was stupid.

"No! You and your stupid idea to have sex got me pregnant! Are you happy now?"

"Kerry, I'm trying to watch TV," James said impatiently.

"James, listen to me." Kerry spoke slowly and clearly. "I am fourteen and I am pregnant with your baby!"

"Kerry, calm down, we can do our geography homework tomorrow morning," James turned back to the TV, while Kerry stood fuming. A few seconds later, James realised what Kerry had said.

"What?!" he sat bolt upright. "But…Is this a joke? This has Kyle written all over it."

"No, it's now joke, you idiot! And you told Kyle we had sex?"

James thought for a moment. "No, actually." He stood up and gasped. "Oh, my God! You can't be pregnant! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" James then hit his forehead on the wall several times trying to wake himself up.

"James!" Kerry tried to pull James away from the wall. "We can't tell anyone, or we'll get kicked out of CHERUB.

"Why can't you have an abortion?" James asked once he had recovered from his shock.

Kerry silently retreated. "Because I want to have our baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"How could this happen?" James was pacing his bedroom. "We used a condom,"

"That doesn't guarantee anything, though," Kerry said. "They only work something like ninety seven per cent of the time,"

"But still. How could a baby arrive in your stomach when we used protection?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm the next Virgin Kerry, going to give birth to God's son, except I'm going to call him Fred." Kerry said sarcastically.

James frowned. "What if it's a girl?"

"Freddina then," Kerry answered sarcastically.

"Kerry, a baby changes everything, it's a huge responsibility! How many times have you said it yourself: I can barely look after myself, how am I supposed to father a baby?" James couldn't see why Kerry didn't just have an abortion, to save them from a lot of trouble - most likely to save them from getting kicked out of CHERUB.

"I don't care! This is going to be our baby! I'm keeping it, and whether it's a girl or boy I'm going to love it so much, because it's our baby. It will be me and you, together," Kerry said stubbornly.

"Kerry. You are fourteen years old. You cannot look after a baby," James said through gritted teeth.

"So? What does age have to do with it?" Kerry was smitten.

"So?" James repeated. "What do you mean, 'so'? You realise if you keep this baby we might as well pack our bags and go?"

Kerry shrugged her shoulders. That was when James realised that he meant more to Kerry than CHERUB did. He _did _want to have a baby, but it was a bit soon. But on the other hand, Kerry was keen, and they would love the baby so much, and even if he wasn't responsible enough, Kerry certainly was. He still had some questions to ask, though.

"But, a few minutes ago, you slapped me, and now you're saying you want to keep it?"

"James! Don't refer to our baby as 'it'!" Kerry snapped.

"Sorry. How are you going to keep it from everyone? And what are we going to do when you give birth?"

"You want to have our baby then?" Kerry's eyes sparkled as a huge smile appeared across her face.

James grinned. "Yeah, course. We can have loads, and train them to do our dirty work, like stealing Kyle's homework so I can copy it,"

"James!"

"You're right, that's a rubbish idea. We should get them to dye Lauren's hair bright blue while she's sleeping," James began to laugh.

"James!" Kerry said as she embraced James in a tight hug. "I hope our baby doesn't plan to dye their sibling's hair blue!"

"Now why would our baby do that?"

Kerry smiled. " 'Coz their Dad told them to,"

"You know, Kerry, five minutes ago you slapped me, and now you're practically jumping around the room with excitement. Make up your mind!" James laughed, though he was a lot more relaxed than when Kerry had been angry with him.

"Well, at first, I was lie, 'why did I have to do it with that idiot?', but then-"

"Because you lo-ve me, because I'm se-xy, because- oww!" James' song had been interrupted because Kerry had thumped his arm.

"Anyway," Kerry continued, "But then I realised we are going to make the most perfect baby, ever, because its ours, and we are going to love it so much! And then I really wanted to have a baby, and now I'm so glad I'm pregnant,"

"Me too," James smiled. "Oh, no. We sound so sad. 'I'm so glad we are having a baby, because its our baby…' what are we like?"

* * *

Kerry and James had gone into town for the day, and were sitting in the waiting room of St. Marie's Hospital so that Kerry could get a scan of the baby. They had told their mates back on campus that they wanted some private time together, as they had agreed it would be best if no one but themselves knew about the little person growing inside Kerry.

"Miss Chang, please," called a nurse standing by the waiting room. Kerry nodded and stood up, then she and James followed the nurse into the room.

"Have a seat," the nurse smiled. "I'm Sarah, and Dr. Jacobs will be with you in a moment. Can I just check your details?"

"Yes." Kerry said nervously as she sat down. What would this woman think of her? That she was stupid? Immature? Irresponsible?

"Miss Kerry Chang, date of birth, the second of the fourth ninety three?" Sarah flicked through some notes in a file. Kerry answered with a "That's right,"

"To predict your due date, we need the day that you made love?"

James and Kerry exchanged a nervous glance. "Christmas day," James said, as the nurse jotted something down.

"Okay. I take it you're the father?" she looked at James, who nodded. "Er, James Adams. My date of birth is the twenty seventh of the eleventh ninety one."

"Thank you. Before we take a look, do you have any questions?" Sarah's head turned from Kerry to James and back again.

"How many teenage pregnancies do you get?" Kerry asked, partly out of curiosity and partly because she wanted to know what the nurse would think of her.

"Don't worry," Sarah smiled reassuringly, "You're not the first and I'm sure you won't be the last. If there is anything you are unsure about, just ask. That's what we're here for."

"Thanks." Kerry looked at the bed. "Shall I…?"

"You will need to put on these overalls. If you would like some privacy, you can use the bathroom over there." she pointed across the room where there was a door, and gave Kerry some overalls. "And, James, you will need to put on these," she gave James a clinical hat and an overall, slightly different to Kerry's as he could just slip it over his clothes.

When Kerry emerged from the bathroom holding her jeans, she saw that a brown-haired man in his early forties was talking to James. She assumed he was Dr. Jacobs, and when he became aware that she was in the room, he stood up and said, "Hello. You must be Kerry. I'm Dr. Jacobs. Would you like to hop onto the bed for me?" He was an enthusiastic man, but not too enthusiastic, and he was cheerful too. Kerry 'hopped' on the bed.

Kerry was asked to lift her overalls, and reluctantly did so as she wasn't accustomed to having strangers look at her belly. The doctor placed a weird jelly-like substance on Kerry's stomach, then he used the ultrasound to produce an image on a screen, which both Kerry and James could see.

"Right. Can you see your baby? It's a little hard to see at first, but once you've spotted it if you look carefully you can sort of make out a head. Can you see that?" Although the doctor had seen many scans of babies, he still got excited when he saw one. He got even more excited when he delivered the babies. Well, every time a new life began, it was a miracle.

James took Kerry's hand. "Wow. Kerry, that's our baby!" James spoke softly, but Kerry could hear his awe clearly.

"It's so amazing, isn't it?" Kerry felt like crying for joy. "It's ours! Half you and half me!"

"Everything seems to be fine. The heart is beating, and most of the major organs are developed well for this stage. It is hard to see the gender of the baby at only six weeks, but the next time you come, in six week's time, we should be able to see it quite clearly. That is, if you want to know?"

"Yes please, because then we can start thinking of names," Kerry said, "Isn't that weird, thinking of names for _our_ baby?"

"I'll leave you two to have some time on your own." Dr. Jacobs left the room, and Kerry couldn't help but let out her emotions properly. "We're gonna have a baby! We're gonna have a baby! I'm so happy!"

"We're gonna get kicked out of CHERUB!" James sang along in the same tune.

"And do you know what? I don't care because I'd rather have our baby than my CHERUB career."

"You're right. We are gonna be there for that baby, and we are going to love it so much…oh, God, what has happened to me?"

Kerry burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

**Please review!!!! Please, the review box is right there. Come on, ya know ya wanna!!! I will love you forever if you review!!!**


End file.
